Steven Universe (Canon)/Maverick Zero X
Summary Steven Quartz Universe is the titular main protagonist of the show Steven Universe. He is the son of former rock musician Greg Universe and late leader of the Crystal Gems Rose Quartz, and the only member of human descent of the protagonist team, the Crystal Gems. A half-human, half-Gem as a result of his parentage, Steven is an extraordinarily unique being with innate powers beyond that of both normal humans and Gems. While only a child, Steven has steadily grown from a tag-along to the Crystal Gems into an equal amongst their ranks thanks to his good-hearted nature and resourcefulness. Though he is a part of a monumental legacy, Steven is devoted to fulfilling his destiny as protector of humanity, just as his mother was before him. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A, higher with Gem powers | At least High 6-A, likely far higher Name: Steven Quartz Universe Origin: Steven Universe Gender: Male Age: 12-14 Classification: Human-Gem hybrid, Crystal Gem, Son of Rose Quartz and Greg Universe, Diamond Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Athleticism, Combat Skills, Forcefield Creation, Vibration Manipulation, Levitation, Enhanced Shieldmanship, Attack Reflection, Limited Shapeshifting, Self Age Manipulation, Sealing and BFR (Via Bubbling. Not combat applicable), Healing, Resurrection of others, Plant Manipulation, Fusionism, Telepathy and Dream Manipulation, Possession (Likely not combat applicable. Can transfer his consciousness into other beings and people when he sleeps), Aura (Enables Astral Projection, where he can then access the minds of others and project his thoughts), Resistance to Acid Manipulation and Anti-Gem Weaponry | Same as before, Enhanced Forcefield Creation, Powerful Scream, Gem Physiology which grants: Regeneration (Low-Mid normally. High over time), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Pocket Reality Manipulation and Dimensional Storage (All Gems have a pocket dimension of infinite size contained within their gemstone), Gravitational Adaptation (Gem bodies automatically adjust to different strengths of gravity), Body Control, Biological Manipulation, Resistance or Immunity to various powers Attack Potency: Mountain level '''(Overpowered Eyeball, Defeated several Holo-Pearls alongside Connie, Fought evenly with Amethyst, Held his own against and damaged Bismuth), '''higher with Gem powers (The vibrations from his shield one shot Lapis Lazuli's water clones which were matching the Crystal Gems, Accidentally created an army of Watermelon Stevens that were able to overpower the Crystal Gems, Forcibly unfused Topaz) | At least Multi-Continent level+, likely far higher '(Beat back the Diamond Authority with ease, including White Diamond) 'Speed: At least Subsonic with Relativistic 'reactions and combat speed (Easily dispatched several Holo-Pearls. Fought competitively with Amethyst and Bismuth. Evaded attacks from Topaz and Jasper) | At least '''FTL '(Easily reacted to and fended off White Diamond's attacks) '''Lifting Strength: Class 50 '''(Lifted a large obsidian statue, Was able to support a large chunk of a stone pillar over his head with his shield, Pushed a large rock alongside Rutile and Rhodonite) | At least Class Z', likely '''far higher' Striking Strength: Mountain Class | At least Multi-Continent level+, likely far higher Durability: Mountain level (Has withstood attacks from Amethyst, Bismuth, exact copies of himself, Jasper, ect), Multi-Continent level+ with Shield and Bubble (His shield blocked a point-blank shot from Peridot's Gem Warship, used a Bubble to protect himself and the Crystal Gems when Peridot's ship reentered the atmosphere and crash landed, Blocked attacks from an enraged Blue Diamond and Yellow Diamond) | At least Multi-Continent level+, likely far higher Stamina: High | Limitless so long as his gem isn't damaged or destroyed Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with Rose's Sword. Tens of Meters with ranged abilities. | Standard melee range, Planetary with ranged attacks Standard Equipment: Rose's Sword, Shield Intelligence: '''TBA '''Weaknesses: Steven can be naive, pacifistic, and downright idiotic at times. Has little control over his powers, sometimes causing undesired results (though this issue diminishes after a certain point). Steven becomes fatigued if he summons his shield too often. If Steven goes into other people's dreams too much he gets sleep deprived. Being separated from the Gem located at his stomach evidently causes him great pain, though it spawns "Pink Steven" which will proceed to protect him | Sufficient damage to his physical form can revert him back to his vulnerable gem form, which can be broken and destroyed. Notable Attacks/Techniques: '''TBA '''Key: Steven Universe '''| '''Pink Steven Gallery File:SWI Watermelon Steven by Lenhi.png|Watermelon Steven File:Pink Steven.jpg|Pink Steven Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Maverick Zero X